


Enough For Me

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: "The Therapist Friend" Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Past eating disorder, SUNSHINE SHIP!, strict/overbearing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Old tendencies that Roman wishes had gone away start to creep into his mind again...Luckily, Patton is here to help him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: "The Therapist Friend" Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Enough For Me

Roman made the mistake of turning his head so he could see his mirror. 

Usually, for most people, it wouldn't be such a big deal. But for Roman, it was. The mirror showed him all of his imperfections. His face had too much acne, he was too chubby, his thighs were too big, and the horrible,  _ disgusting _ double chin that he had. 

In actuality, Roman was not what the mirror showed. He had barely any acne at all; the clothes he once could fit perfectly into now hung around him like big curtains; his thighs were big, but because of muscle, not fat; He had no double chin at all, and his cheeks were so thin, like if you sucked air into your mouth and held it.

He couldn't stop staring at his disgusting body. Everything he saw was  _ ugly _ ,  _ disgusting _ ,  _ fat _ . He was trying so hard to stop this habit, but it was so  _ goddamn hard _ . His parents both watched his diet like hawks. His father was an actor and his mother, a model. Since he was young, his parents had been monitoring his body and food intake, entering him into pageants, and having him audition for plays and movies. They wanted him to follow in their footsteps, to be a famed actor, where everywhere he went people would fall at his feet and cry of happiness. And, to be a model, you had to have the body of a model.

The door to his bedroom opened and closed, his friend and crush, Patton, entering. 

“Hey Ro! I got us snacks! And another pencil sharpener. Your mom let me borrow…” He trailed off as he saw Roman’s expression at the mirror. He put the stuff on his bed and walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Roman…”

Roman shook his head and managed to tear his gaze from the mirror. “Uh, sorry. What were you saying about the pencils?”

“Roman…” Patton sighed, giving his friend’s shoulder a light squeeze. “You’re doing it again…”

“What? What am I doing? I'm not doing anything!”

Patton led his friend to Roman’s bed. “I know it's hard Roman, like Emile said, recovering is harder than getting pulled in in the first place, but if you need to talk to me, you can.”

“I...I know…” Roman sighed. “It just feel so awkward and weird to talk about my weight.”

“I know it is, but I promise I won't judge you.” Patton’s smile looked so inviting. “You know, just because your parents want you to be just like them, you don't have to.”   
“I know  _ that _ , but I feel like they would judge me if I’m not…” He tried to look back at the mirror, but Patton gently moved his head away. “Perfect…”

“But Roman, you are perfect.” Patton smiled welcomingly at him. “Look at you. Your body is yours and yours alone. Feeling forced to change it…it upsets me. You’re beautiful just the way you are, Ro.”

Roman flushed a little. “Thanks Pat…I guess...If I'm enough for you, I’m enough for me.” 

“You’re always enough for me, Roman.” Patton smiled, giving Roman’s head a little kiss that made his face erupt into red. “Even if you think you’re not.”

“I…” All words left his mouth. And they probably would never come back.

Patton giggled at his reaction. “Well, I suppose we should get this project done.”

“Oh. Oh! The project! Yeah! Um, let’s do that…” Roman nodded off, grabbing a pencil and burying his flustered face into his notebook. “Yeah…”

Patton just shook his head, a dopey, love-struck smile on his face. “Yeah, lets.”

  
  



End file.
